The present invention is directed to a method for message cells via redundant virtual path pairs of an ATM communication network.
ATM communication networks offer the possibility a plurality of virtual connections into bundles which are also referred to as virtual paths. Since such a virtual path can contain, for example, up to 65,536 virtual connections and can also have a high aggregate bit rate or, for example, up to 2.4 Gbit/s, the virtual path is expediently fashioned as a redundant virtual path pair having two separate virtual paths proceeding over different routes in order to maintain the information flow in case of a malfunction, that is, given outage of one of the paths of a path pair.